


一部联合火车

by Elesis



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesis/pseuds/Elesis
Summary: 5d来到了4代时间线





	一部联合火车

**Author's Note:**

> 这是和@饿死事大太太的联文（太太ao3没账号就只好艾特lof的id了）
> 
> 附上太太的lof地址  
> http://233326.lofter.com

*5D+4Dx4N  
*Dante是5d，但丁是4d，就这么分吧

 

“哇哦。”Dante睁大了眼睛。和对面的自己面面相觑。

“你看起来，呃。”但丁调整角度打量他，挠着下巴思考。“还好吧，不算步入中年危机？你这个发型，该死的我五年后会变成这个鬼样子？”

“嗯哼。比你想象的烂狗屎好太多了，年轻人。”Dante跳上沙发倚着。“要不是考虑长远我现在就打算捏死你。”

“哦吼。我觉得行。找个地方干一架？这里不行。”但丁吃掉最后一块披萨。他从桌子后面起身，两个来自不同时空的同一人眼睛里开始燃烧斗志。

一阵脚步声。大门被踹开发出一阵令人牙酸的声音。

尼禄走进室内难耐激动地吸气准备扔出一长句讽刺。然后他愣住了。

——

“唔。”尼禄勉强接受了他听到的。来自五年后的Dante在一大段废话中含糊提及某人一刀斩开了时间的间隔然后他就掉进来了。

真有这种事？尼禄把疑惑的眼神递给但丁。对方信誓旦旦地点头：“对，我也听说过这人，脸长得像捏扁的盒子蛋糕，只有你的一半高。”

然后奇怪的沉默起来。

“所以你为什么来找我，小朋友？”但丁把场面留给了男孩。而男孩还在迷惑中不可自拔，他的视线在两人间来回来回来，他现在开始怀疑这两人都是假的。Dante也在赤裸裸地观察他。

男孩比记忆中看起来要更甜美，更青涩，柔软，银发柔顺地耷拉着，脸颊和鼻尖的线条都更柔和。当然脾气也一样臭。

而且他看起来也比五年后要小巧，十来岁的男孩子比野草还要旺盛。

尼禄狠狠地杀了他一眼：“想我挖掉你的眼，老家伙？”

Dante举起双手投降。他还盯着男孩看，眼神尖锐：“你想知道后来怎么了吗，尼禄。有天你突然朝我开了一枪，打在我膝盖上，然后又突然扑过来对着我的嘴一顿啃。”

“喔喔喔喔喔？！”但丁看起来也被惊到了，“你把他搞了？你这个老混蛋？”

“我就是你。”Dante拧回头不甘示弱。“少来，你自己可没少做白日梦，小子。严格来说是他把我搞了，他就他妈的自己骑着我的老二爽得又喊又叫，还掐烂了我的肩。”

“不可能！”尼禄一把拎住了他的领子。可怜一个在教团长大的小男孩，过于丰富的内容吓得他脸颊通红，眼里冒出火来。

“然后一边抽抽搭搭地摇着屁股一边说他从一开始就想要我了。”Dante给了他一个挑逗的微笑。

然后尼禄被拽进了一个热吻。在他的人生里从来没有过的，超辣的吻。

年长者舔舐着他的口腔，引导着他把舌头伸出来，用两瓣唇裹压着吮吸。尼禄颤抖了一下，他想后退，却被拽着头发压得更近。Dante热切地舔吮着男孩柔软颤抖的唇舌，让液体搅动的声音逼得男孩皱着眉头闭眼，就像忍受苦难的圣像，直到男孩发出一声憋气的低哽。

“呼吸，宝贝。用鼻子，来，一二，一二。”Dante轻笑，说话含含糊糊。他用齿尖轻轻衔着尼禄的唇往外拉扯，手指头勾着发尾摩挲着他的后脑。

尼禄晕晕乎乎的，他感觉自己的心跳好快，而对方的胸膛宽厚结实，男孩放任自己贴靠上去。

“这不公平。我们应该得到一样多的。”但丁大声嚷嚷，他撑着桌子跳出来。这热辣表演他已经看够了，对，他超想和这小子，他亲侄子来上一发。人类的伦理可不适用于半魔。但丁抓着尼禄的衣领开始吻他，Dante好心地让出了位置，让尼禄的背贴着自己。更年轻的那个自己明显比他心急得多，男孩很快被逼上了绝路，他呜咽着颤抖着，肩膀紧紧绷着，他试图反击，想用同样的伎俩回应长者。然而但丁后退着尝试结束这次亲吻，尼禄急地跟上来舔舐着男人的唇角，想要诱使他再来一次。

“冷静，小朋友。”但丁舔吻着男孩的脸侧，把他的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的，同时把男孩的外套从他肩上剥下来扔到一边，又摸着他的腰线把破毛衣和打底衫往上拉，男孩顺从地抬起手臂让对方脱下他的衣服。Dante摸索着解开了他的裤子往下拽。

他很快失去了衣物的庇护，苍白的躯体柔韧又富有力量，右臂与皮肤的连接处就像是一种恶趣味的修饰。男孩感到不自在，他一丝不挂，而两个混蛋只是扭皱了衣领。

“操，别只是我脱。”尼禄去扯男人的领子，却被反剪了手臂压在身后。但丁吹了声口哨，退后一步欣赏着他。从唇角的水渍到随呼吸而收缩的腹部肌肉，然后是他腿间勃起的老二。

“认清局势，小崽子。”他懒洋洋地开始撸他的阴茎，男孩的性器颜色干净娇嫩，顶端吐着透明的粘液。但丁给了他一个爽得要死的手活，他不知道自己坚持了多久，两个人四只手摸过他的全身，而那个来自未来的男人明显更熟悉他的身体，只是抚摸和亲吻就逼得他飙升到顶，他长长地抽噎，反弓着腰把自己顶进那几根手指头曲成的圈里，然后他就射了。

尼禄喘着气，向后靠在Dante怀里，他感觉自己在云端，两眼放空。

Dante从后方分开他的大腿，以便他身前的男人将自己卡在他的大腿根。

 

“接下来我要先操你一次。尼禄，在听吗，然后我们可以一起来一次。”

尼禄完全没有听到但丁所说的话，他仍沉浸在高潮的余韵之中。直到他感到一阵天旋地转，尼禄才回过神。

尼禄现在跪趴在Dante腿间，腰高高抬起。但丁则跪在他身后，对方温热的气息逐渐靠近自己的后穴。“但丁，你想——啊呜！”尼禄的话语在一条湿滑柔软的东西滑入后穴时变为短促的哀鸣。尼禄很快意识到那是对方的舌头。

陌生的异物感让尼禄难耐地扭动腰，想要逃离这种感觉。但丁却用不容抵抗的力度掐住尼禄的腰，将其固定在原地。

“Shhh，这没什么，只是扩张而已，放轻松，Kid.”Dante抚摸着尼禄的头发，温柔的动作带着安抚的意味。他的手指离开尼禄的头发，滑过他被泪水打湿的脸颊，最终停留在红肿的双唇上。Dante托住尼禄的下巴，拇指在对方的嘴唇轻柔地磨蹭几下，伸入了对方的口中，搅弄对方的舌头。“在他帮你扩张的时候，让我们也来做些准备，好吗，尼禄？”Dante的声音低沉又温柔，但在尼禄听起来就像是某种哄骗。但他还是点头了。

Dante利落地解开自己的皮带，褪下自己的内裤，解放自己勃起的性器。Dante的性器尺寸惊人，青筋虬结，尼禄十分怀疑这东西是否真的能塞进自己的屁股里。

“现在，我需要你用你的嘴将它舔湿，待会进去就不会那么难受了。别担心，我会教你的。”尼禄伸出手抚上粗壮的柱身，那炽热在他手中跳动了一下。尼禄伸出舌尖，试探性地舔一下对方的柱身，换来Dante一声低吟。尼禄双手环着Dante的根部，他依照Dante的教导，用舌头自根部向头部舔去，舔过突起的青筋，卷走不断从马眼溢出的前液，将其吞咽入腹。

“Good boy，现在，试着将它吞进去。但要小心不要让你的牙齿碰到它。”尼禄顺从地张开嘴，将粗壮的性器吞入口中。他能感受到对方炽热的阴茎在自己口中推进，向更深处挺进。龟头抵住尼禄口腔深处时，强烈的干呕感让尼禄喉咙猛然收缩，他的眼角渗出泪水。尼禄抬眼望向Dante，后者正紧皱眉头，但他蓝色的双眼燃烧着赤裸裸地欲望，不自觉张开的唇间溢出一声隐忍的呻吟。这景象让尼禄心中浮起一丝胜利感。

这感觉像是某种鼓励，尼禄没等Dante的新指示，自作主张地开始动作。他从未试过口交。所以他只能一边靠着想象，一边认真听着Dante的呻吟进行摸索。他吐出Dante的性器，只剩头部在口中停留，尼禄让Dante的阴茎直抵口腔深处，又慢慢吐出来，在对方只剩头部还留在嘴中时吮吸起来，用舌头压过敏感的龟头，双手摩擦着未被照顾着的根部。Dante得手不自觉攥紧尼禄的头发，他用低沉又沙哑的声音说，尼禄，你好孩子，你做的真好，仿佛为此而生。这些话语让他身体产生如同过电一样酥麻感，他能感受到自己已经发泄过一次的性器再次勃起，在空气中颤抖着。

Dante居高临下地看着尼禄吞吐自己的性器。他看着自己的性器在尼禄被摩擦的如同玫瑰色的双唇间进出，那条粉嫩的舌头偶尔伸出，笨拙地舔过深色的性器，舔走从铃口滴落的前液。尼禄会突然抬眼，观察Dante的反应。也许尼禄并没有意识到，自己的那双水汽氤氲的蓝色眼睛，泛红的眼圈，被口中的性器撑起的桃红色的脸颊，在Dante看来是如此娇媚动人。少年吮吸时发出的啧啧水声，被顶到最深处时发出模糊的呜咽以及性器抽出时从口中泄出的像是满足的叹息，无一不在撩拨着Dante最深沉的欲望。他突然挺动腰操入少年的口中，尼禄因此发出一声悲鸣。但Dante没有停下，就这样小幅度挺动腰操起尼禄的嘴。

尼禄感到头晕目眩。不仅是因为在他口中横冲直撞的性器，还是因为从后穴不断传来的快感。但丁不知何时抽出了舌头，转而伸入两根手指，一开一合地撑开尼禄紧缩的甬道。异物感微不可觉，内壁被手指摩擦带来的快感逐渐变得清晰。在但丁的手指偶尔擦过某一点时，强烈的快感在一瞬间涌向尼禄大脑，喉间的呻吟被拉的绵长又甜腻，他的腰差点瘫软下去。

“是这里吗？”但丁的话中带着笑意，手指坏心眼地不断按压尼禄那甜蜜的一点，另一只手则转去抚慰尼禄许久没得到触碰的性器。前后夹击带来的快感一波波涌上来，融化他所有的理智。尼禄已经完全沉浸在了这种愉悦之中。他无意识地挺动腰肢配合但丁的动作，渴求更多的摩擦。

Dante瞥了一眼更年轻的自己，然后将自己从尼禄口中抽出，转而捏住尼禄的下巴，弯下腰，强迫他撑起上身与自己接吻。Dante的吻充满侵略性与渴望，他蹂躏着尼禄的下唇，撬开他的牙关，急不可耐地让对方的舌头与自己的缠绵，尼禄的呻吟被他尽数吞入腹中。穴内的手指从两根变成三根，再变成四根，模仿交合动作在穴内进出。最后，Dante结束了这个吻，但他仍紧贴着尼禄的唇，说道:“剩下的就留到下次吧。现在到用餐时间了。”

尼禄被吻的恍惚，胸膛剧烈起伏。被迷雾笼罩的大脑完全不知道但丁在说什么。突然，后穴的手指抽出，空虚感让尼禄发出懊恼的鼻音，像是哀求对方再度插进来。

但丁从后面抱起尼禄让对方坐在自己腿上，自己挺立的性器磨蹭着尼禄的穴口。而Dante凑上前，在尼禄唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“你准备好了吗，尼禄？”

男孩摇晃脑袋，他不明白事情为什么会这样，他只是，只是想——

尼禄尖叫了一声，男人从背后进入了他，深深地操了进来，而他还没有准备好。他的屁股就这么被凿开了，被滚烫的，坚硬的，一根老二。教团男孩发出破碎的声音，他过于紧张，头脑空白，撑着Dante的肩膀向前逃跑，祈求饶恕。在事情真正发生之前他感到期待，而现在被彻底打开的恐惧抓住了他。

但丁用下流话赞美着男孩的屁股，抓握着他的腰开始动作。头几下确实十分艰难，男孩缺乏经验的紧绷勒得近乎疼痛。Dante呵斥了他：“温柔点，别把场面弄得像强奸一样。”

于是他们花了点时间安抚尼禄，亲吻和抚摸起了作用，男孩不安地趴伏在年长者身上，尽可能地放松屁股，让自己不至于像受刑一般，而早先的扩张确实帮到了他。但丁找着角度缓慢的操他，一种酸软的舒适感从肚子里升起。

“你还好吗，孩子？”Dante吸咬着他的乳头，说话的声音含糊不清。

尼禄点头，他的牙床发麻，呼吸粗重得几乎换气过度，他没有力气移动自己，全身敏感得不像样，屁股里的快感慢慢流进全身，“再快一点。老东西。”

“嗯哼。”但丁调整好姿势，他开始真正地狠操这个年轻人。他撤出大半又狠狠顶到最深处，操得尼禄不知所措地大声喊出来，他摇着脑袋发出哭声，手臂在能接触到的平面上移动着，被一下下操出去，Dante抓住他摁在怀里，让他无处可逃。

“不，不。天啊，我不能再——”尼禄踢了几下小腿，他满脸汗湿混着眼泪，企图从男人那寻求一点同情。快感来得过于猛烈，携着滚烫的疼痛如此鲜明，他没能撑多久，又一次射了出来，腺液一股股流出来，像失禁一样。

在他的贤者时间里，事物变得没有意义，唯有源源不断的快意冲刷着他的四肢。他已往的手淫从没有把他送到过如此高度。

“醒醒，宝贝儿。”  
尼禄觉得自己可能失神了那么一小会，因为当他再次回过神时，但丁已经退出去了，只有滚烫的液体从后穴流出。Dante则抚摸着自己的脸，呼喊着自己。  
“Dante……”尼禄呢喃着对方的名字，却被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

“你还好吗，kid？”这次说话的人是但丁，他仍维 持着从背后抱着尼禄的姿势。

“我……很好。”尼禄回答道。他的确很好，所有这些亲吻，爱抚，摩擦都让他感到无与伦比的快感。他后穴甚至开始感到空虚，一开一合地渴求被重新填满。这个想法让尼禄感到羞耻，脸上的热度无法抑制地上升。

Dante也许——不对，尼禄敢肯定，对方看穿了自己的想法。因为他听到Dante低笑几声。

“既然你没问题，那么我们就继续了。”说着Dante又凑了上来想要亲吻，却被尼禄拦住了。

“等等，什么？你们是在开玩笑吧？”他可是已经射过两次了。

“你以为这就完了？大餐还没上。”尼禄身后的但丁挺了挺要，仍坚挺的性器摩擦着尼禄的穴口。

“而且，我可是一次没射，光让你们爽了，你可不能那么自私，kid.”Dante拉下捂住自己嘴的手，顺势将尼禄拉向自己，吻住对方的嘴。

在结束之后，绝对要将他们两个扔出去。尼禄在与Dante接吻间愤恨地想。他像是要发泄一样用力啃咬对方的嘴唇，血腥味在唇齿间弥散开来。但Dante不以为意，只轻笑几声，吻得愈发温柔。

与此同时，但丁也没闲着，他再次进入尼禄的身体，缓慢而又坚定，用自己的灼热开拓对方的甬道，直抵最深处。他在完全进入之后完全不着急开始动作，转而在尼禄后颈落下一个个轻吻。

尼禄不知道但丁在打算着什么。他只知道他想要但丁像之前那样用力地操自己，每一次都精准地撞上体内那甜蜜的一点，让被彻底打开的快感席卷自己的感官。但尼禄说不出口，Dante仍深吻着他。他只能缩紧后穴，小幅度地摇动着腰， 以此催促身后的人。

尼禄如此明显的求欢但丁了然于心，但他有别的计划。

尼禄在但丁插入手指的时候发出一声惊呼，那两根手指在已经被阴茎塞得满满当当的穴道中如同剪刀一开一合，试图开拓更多的空间。他想不通为什么但丁仍要为他扩张，也不想去深究——然而已经被阴茎占据大片空间的肉穴显然承受不了这种过载的快感，初尝人事的他已经有些不知所措，睁着他那双雾气迷蒙的漂亮双眸，无助地看着身前的Dante。

“安分点，忍一忍，只有这样我待会进来的时候，你才不会那么难受。”

尼禄花了一点时间才终于明白对方的意思。“操，你们是疯了吗，这不可能！”他挣扎起来，试图逃离，双腿踢打对方，但轻而易举地被Dante抓住，顺势将他的腿分得更开。但丁的手指已经抽出来了，他现在一手抓住尼禄的手腕，将其压在尼禄胸前。Dante压上来，在尼禄额角落下一吻，灼热的性器却毫不留情地凿开已经被撑得饱胀的穴道。

“操，你们他妈的狗娘养的，啊——”尼禄整个人都绷住了，抵抗着进入的老二，他噎住了，挺着腰背，感受着屁股里挤着的两根阴茎，括约肌收和着推挤。男人们呻吟着赞赏他可爱的小屁股，在男孩身上落下亲吻，吸咬出痕迹又很快消失。

“我觉得可以了。”Dante微笑，他当然憋不住了，看了这么一整场活春宫。

“来吧。”但丁附和他。男孩哽咽着摇头，用手掌捂住男人的嘴，仿佛能阻止事情的发生。他的大腿根被抬起来了，尼禄徒劳地挣扎了几下，他只有紧紧搂住男人的肩膀以避免自己被两根老二顶穿。他们进得如此之深，以至于每一次移动都拉扯着他的下腔。尼禄发出无措的叫声，这太过了，这两个男人一点都不怜惜他，在第一次使用他时就把他彻底打开了，这样折磨他。他分不清快感和恐惧，只感觉自己被抛到了最高处，然后又坠入比地狱还要深的地方。他被欲望整个吞下，只能在快感的正中央接受惩罚。阴茎射得发痛，大腿也像是要抽筋了，尼禄除了哭和求饶，已经想不出结束这一切的方法了。

“他还好吗。”男孩一直又哭又喊，阴茎也一直冒着透明的液体，但丁有点担忧。Dante用一次大力地顶撞回复了他：“当然了。”

“不，不，但丁，不可以再继续了……”尼禄亲吻着对方的下巴示好，他的一头银发湿透了，眼睛一圈哭得发红，让他像一只可怜的小狗狗。

“很快就结束了。”Dante亲吻着尼禄的额头，语气充满柔情与怜爱，但他下身的动作却毫不留情地一次次撞入男孩紧致的穴道中，撑开收紧的内壁，直击尼禄体内脆弱的一点。尼禄被几近疯狂的愉悦席卷淹没，他就像汹涌巨浪中的一叶孤舟，被凶猛的潮水吞噬。他试图逃离，扭着腰想要离开那两根折磨人的阳具，但在它们彻底离开之前，就被对方抓住腰，往下一拉，过激的快感让他眼前一白，他仰起头，身体紧绷，被刺激的再度勃起的性器颤颤巍巍地吐露出一些稀薄的精液。高潮过后，尼禄完全瘫软下去，他的力气已经被消耗殆尽，在余韵中被迫接受着年长者们更快更凶猛的顶弄。尼禄无助地抓着Dante，头依在对方肩膀上，眼泪流的到处都是，双唇无力地张开，溢出带着哭腔的呻吟。

但那两个混蛋仍不知满足，他们甚至换了种方式操弄尼禄。他们不再维持同样的速度，而是轮流进入男孩的身体，毫无停顿地交替碾过男孩的敏感点，他们的速度愈发失控，最后如同野兽一般，只凭本能冲撞入男孩的身体中。

Dante将尼禄拉起，温柔地覆上对方的唇，而尼禄在意识朦胧中无力地回应着对方的亲吻。“嘿，别忘了我。”尼禄感觉自己被拉向另一个方向，下巴被抬起，他被卷入了另一个温热却更有激情的吻。

在几个深而有力的顶弄后，他们终于射在了尼禄的身体之中。滚烫的液体填满了尼禄，有些甚至从深埋两根阳具的穴口溢出。尼禄躺在Dante怀里，一点也不想动。性爱带来的疲劳灌满他的四肢百骸，他的眼皮逐渐变得沉重。尼禄只来得及感受到轻柔的吻落在自己的额头与右手上，便彻底落入黑暗之中。

Dante亲吻他的脸颊，鼻尖，细细地描摹着男孩尚且稚嫩的面容。在一场疯狂的性爱后温存显得如此柔情。尼禄咕哝着移动，他太累了，第二天起来可能会难受到想宰了他们。

“老天爷。我真的把他操了。”但丁低声说。他盯着几年后的自己，目光如炬。“你把事情改变了，这些本不应该发生在现在。”

Dante毫不在意，他只是用细碎的动作表达对男孩的喜爱：“我认为这事儿早点发生对谁都好。他会需要你的。”

“关于什么？”

“不重要。”Dante笑了，起身穿他的衣服。“他可能会把你宰了，等他休息够了之后。希望你自己应付得来。”语毕，Dante右手食中二指并拢，向年轻的自己一挥，离开了卧室。


End file.
